disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Love is an Open Door
Love is an Open Door is a romantic duet and Hans' villain song for the film Frozen, sung by major characters Anna and Hans. Unlike most traditional Disney romantic love songs, this one has a strong percussion beat and is a bit goofier than most traditional Disney love songs. It is also considered a villain song in that Hans sings the song, and that it subtly gives hints about his true nature, which isn't completely given away until the film's third act. Lyrics Anna: Okay, can I just, say something crazy? Hans: I love crazy! Anna: All my life has been a series of doors in my face Then suddenly I bump into you Hans: I was thinking the same thing! ‘Cause like, I've been searching my whole life to find my own place And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue Anna: But with you... Hans: But with you Hans: I found my place... Anna: I see your face... Both: And it's nothing like I've ever known before! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Anna: With you! Hans: With you! Anna: With you! Hans: With you! Both: Love is an open door... Hans: I mean it's crazy... Anna: What? Hans: We finish each other's— Anna: Sandwiches! Hans: That's what I was gonna say! Anna: I've never met someone--'' '''Both:' Who thinks so much like me! Jinx! Jinx again! Our mental synchronization Can have but one explanation Hans: You--'' '''Anna:' And I--'' '''Hans:' Were--'' '''Anna:' Just--'' '''Both:' Meant to be! Anna: Say goodbye... Hans: Say goodbye... Both: To the pain of the past We don't have to feel it anymore! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Life can be so much more! Anna: With you! Hans: With you!! Anna: With you!!! Hans: With you!!!! Both: Love is an open door... Hans: Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me? Anna: Can I say something even crazier? Yes! Trivia *One of Hans' verses subtly reveals his true intentions... "I've been searching my whole life to find my own place." As he sings this line, he gestures to Arendelle. This is a demonstration of Hans, in a sense, claiming the kingdom of Arendelle as "his place." According to Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez, the song's lyrics were created in such a way purposely, as it's meant to stand as Hans' official villain musical number, though disguised as a love song to keep his villainous intentions a secret until the third act of the film. However, once the truth was revealed, the song's dark side was meant to be more apparent. **However, the Japanese version's lyrics seem to cleverly hide Hans' intentions, and sounds more like a typical Disney love song. *This song also introduces the audience to the constant use of doors as a metaphor in the film. This doubles as a villain song, for it is later revealed that Hans' love for Anna was not real love, and that he was only using her as a tool to marry into the throne. *One line between Anna and Hans hints at Hans' deception..."our mental synchronization can have but one explanation." While singing these lines, Hans and Anna dance robotically, coinciding with his displays of affection being insincere. **The "sandwiches" exchange may have a similar subtext. While obviously changed from "sentences" for comedic effect, it can be assumed Hans was going to cite the phrase correctly, but when Anna interrupts with "sandwiches," he falsely agrees with her. *When Anna and Hans sing the line "you and I," Anna was referring to herself due to the fact that they alternated lines saying "you" "and I." **Hans also referred to Anna when he sang "you." Thus, there is no reference to Hans, because they both referred to one person: Anna. *"Love is an Open Door" is the second song in which the protagonist sings with the villain. The first is "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee" from Pinocchio. *Anna does not seem to notice anything odd when she sings the line " you and I were just meant to be"., as she's focused on being with Hans. Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:Frozen Songs Category:Romance Songs Category:Disney Princess Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs